Juego tenebroso
by Derrewyn
Summary: CAPITULO 3:El primer encuentro de Severus y los Merodeadores después de que a este le hayan grabado la Marca Tenebrosa. Los Merodeadores siguel igual, pero Severus ya no es el mismo..
1. El precio de la venganza

Ohioooo! Después de mucho tiempo he regresado a los fict de Harry Potter. he estado mucho tiempo sin publicar debido a que estaba ocupada y además quería centrarme en mi libro, pero aquí estoy > . Y he vuelto con este fict en el que tenemos como prota a mi personaje favorito: el mega-polifacético profe Sevy Snapy o. Se supone que es un Severus/Lily, pero creo que no le dare demasiado protagonismo a ella, o al menos esa es mi intención O.o. En fin, aquí va, ah! me olvidaba:

_Dedicado a Lanier, te echo de menos, amiga_ TT

Capítulo 1

_El precio de la venganza_

Severus se arrebujó en su larga capa negra y emprendió la larga caminata que había hasta Hogsmeade. Había quedado en Las Tres Escobas con Rosier, Wilkes, Lestrange y los demás. Todo comenzó hacía un par de semanas. Bellatrix se le había acercado de forma sinuosa y le había susurrado al oído que tenían una propuesta que le resultaría interesante. La joven siempre se había sentido atraída por el Slytherin, y muchos habrían dado su brazo sólo por que les mirase una vez de la forma que miraba a Severus a diario. Pero el joven no se dejaba engañar: sabía que detrás de esos oscuros ojos seductores se escondía una auténtica víbora. Además, aunque lo intentase, no podía pensar en otra que no fuese Lily. Bellatrix era puro fuego, pero lo que le inspiraba la Gryffindor le llenaba de paz y tranquilidad.

Lo que estoy haciendo no es propio de mí. Estoy actuando por puro despecho>> pensó.

Sin embargo, no miró hacia atrás. Lo que Severus no sabía, no podía saber, era que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

La taberna de Las Tres Escobas estaba especialmente abarrotada aquella noche. Wilkes levantó la mano para indicar dónde estaban. Severus se acercó hasta ellos y se sentó tímidamente. Ellos eran la élite de Slytherin, y Severus era, como habría dicho Bellatrix 'un despojo de la sociedad'.

'Bueno¿para qué se supone que hemos quedado?' dijo Severus, rompiendo el hielo osadamente.

'Como te dije en la escuela, tenemos una propuesta para ti' dijo Bellatrix.

'¿Qué propuesta?' preguntó Severus. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

'Tranquilo, Snape' dijo Rodolphus Lestrange. 'Estás aquí porque nos han pasado información muy interesante: que tu padre era un apestoso muggle alcohólico que mató a tu madre, una bruja auténtica, a golpes. Nos han dicho que después se suicidó.'

Severus palideció. Sólo tenía siete años, pero nunca olvidaría ese día. El cadáver ensangrentado de su madre estaba en el suelo. Recordaba claramente cómo se había arrodillado y había abrazado a su madre, manchando sus ropas de sangre. Recordaba haber visto acercarse a su padre con una vara de hierro en la mano, acercándose lentamente a él. Recordaba cómo, con lágrimas en los ojos, había cogido la varita de su madre del suelo. Recordaba haber cerrado los ojos y haber pronunciado dos únicas palabras...

'No se suicidó'susurró Severus. 'Lo maté yo. Lo maté, y lo volvería a hacer todas las veces que fuese necesario'.

Rodolphus esbozó una sonrisa helada.

'Eso me esperaba' dijo. 'Por eso estás aquí. Porque creemos que eres _apto_'.

'¿Apto¿Para qué?' preguntó Severus, atemorizado.

'Planeamos ingresar en las filas del Señor Tenebroso' dijo Bellatrix. 'Habíamos pensado que te gustaría unirte a nosotros'

'Piénsalo, Snape' dijo Rodolphus. 'Eliminaremos no sólo a los _sangre sucia_, sino que también acabaremos con una buena cantidad de muggles, tal vez con todos. La sangre de tu madre aún clama venganza. ¿No te entran ganas de acabar con todos, de hacerles pagar lo que te han hecho?'

'No todos tiene la culpa' reflexionó Severus en voz alta.

Entonces recordó a Lily, cómo estaba abrazada a Potter la última vez que la vio.

'Sin embargo, tienes razón' añadió. 'Quiero hacerles pagar todo lo que me han hecho. Cuenta conmigo'.

'Bien, eso está muy bien' dijo Wilkes.

'Bienvenido a nuestro mundo' añadió Rabastan, el hermano de Rodolphus, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Pero, en su interior, Severus no estaba nada satisfecho. Sentía que se había adentrado en un peligroso juego del que sería difícil salir.


	2. La Marca Tenebrosa

Bueno, pues ya está aquí el segundo capítulo del fict ganador del premio a 'Título más cursi de un fict de Derrewyn' -.-'.. En fin.. no sé si lo habréis notado, pero creo que Bellatrix Lestrange ha recibido una fuerte influencia de Kitiara Uth Matar de la Dragonlance ( por supuesto esto sólo lo sabrán quienes hayan leído al menos Crónicas), pero creo que esa personalidad le pega a Bellatrix O.o Bueno, pues allá va:

_Dedicado a Lanier_

Capítulo 2

La Marca Tenebrosa

El joven acarició los largos cabellos azabaches de aquella joven tan salvaje, besó sus rojos labios apasionados, dejó que sus manos sucumbieran a la provocativa y consciente invitación de Bellatrix... y no sintió nada.

Ella notó que él no le estaba dando todo, pues era muy experimentada en materia amorosa, y sabía cómo interpretar cada gesto, cada movimiento, del para nada experimentado Slytherin.

'¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?' gritó.

Severus no sabía cómo reaccionar. Bellatrix y su grupo eran lo más parecido a unos amigos que había tenido. Si tenía que traspasar ciertos límites con Bellatrix para mantenerse en el grupo, lo haría.

'Supongo que estoy nervioso por lo de este sábado' se excusó. 'Nunca había hecho algo tan... tan...'

Bellatrix sonrió provocativamente.

'¿Tan rebelde¿Algo que te llenase tanto?'

Severus se sorprendió pensando que la joven tenía razón. Le gustaba la rebeldía, le gustaba el poder de controlar a los demás.

Ellos tienen razón. Los hijos de muggles están envenenando a nuestra sociedad; son una espina que tenemos que extraer a costa de sangre inocente, pero valdrá la pena, pues el fin justifica los medios pensó.

'Supongo que sí' contestó, abrazándola. 'Ah, quería preguntarte... ¿cuándo se supone que empezamos?'

'En la próxima visita a Hogsmeade, programada para este domingo' dijo Bellatrix. 'Hemos quedado con unos amigos de Rodolphus que llevan un tiempo en las filas del Señor Tenebroso. ¡Y aún no has oído lo mejor! Será él mismo quien nos apadrinará para entrar en la Orden de los mortífagos'

Severus frunció el entrecejo.

'Y eso¿por qué?' preguntó.

'Está claro¿no?' dijo Bellatrix. 'Aún nos quedan algunos meses en Howgarts. Créeme: el Señor Tenebroso valorará muy bien a unos espías en Howgarts. Además, todos somos jóvenes promesas de la magia negra'.

Le besó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Severus. El joven le besó el cabello, pensativo. Se preguntaba si Voldemort podría ayudarlo a acabar con James Potter.

Severus no podía casi ni respirar. Después de semanas de arduo trabajo par conseguir escapar al control de Dumbledore, allí estaban todos, A partir de aquel día Wilkes, Rosier, Bellatrix, Severus y Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange serían motífagos.

Todos vestían largas túnicas negras, y se encontraban dentro de un pequeño círculo de mortífagos enmascarados, el grupo más allegado de Voldemort. Normalmente, todos los mortífagos empezaban por lo más bajo, pero el Señor Tenebroso había mostrado un inusual interés por los jóvenes estudiantes.

Los habían llevado al castillo de Voldemort, a la sala de audiencias. El gran mago aún no había hecho su aparición, y todos estaban muy nerviosos.

Severus había pensado un par de veces en salir corriendo, pero miraba las impenetrables máscaras de los mortífagos y sus impulsos se extinguían.

Tengo que conseguir más poder. No puedo echarme atrás pensó.

En ese momento apareció una imponente figura, ataviada de negro como las demás, pero sin más cara que ocultase su terrorífico rostro. Era Lord Voldemort.

Se abrió paso hasta los muchachos y los fue examinando uno por uno. Cuando se paró ante Severus éste alzó el mentón, desafiante.

Entonces Voldemort hablá por primera vez con una voz sibilina que helaba la sangre.

'Orgulloso' dijo. 'Posees el orgullo de la inexperta juventud, pero tus manos ya están manchadas de sangre, la sangre de tu padre. Me recuerdas a mí mismo. También maté de niño a mi padre, muggle como el tuyo, para vengar a mi madre muerta. Serás un buen mortífago'.

Severus sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Aquel hombre le imponía respeto, pues sabía bien cómo ganarse a un muchacho con todo que ganar y nada que perder.

'Seré digno, mi Señor' susurró. 'Aunque tenga que dar mi vida a cambio, demostraré ser digno'.

'Eso espero' dijo Voldemort.

Volvió a su lugar y comenzó la ceremonia.

'Hoy seis nuevos hermanos ingresan en nuestra Orden' dijo. '¿Juráis servirme y serme fiel en cada momento?.

'Lo juramos' dijeron los seis al unísono, arrodillándose.

Sin decir nada más, Voldemort se volvó a acercar a ellos y les indicó que levantasen la manga de la túnica. Uno por uno, les fue apuntando con su varita, haciendo que les brotase sangre del antebrazo. Wilkes y Rabastan chillaron, pero los demás aguantaron bien el tipo. Cuando, por último, Lord Voldemort dirigió su varita hacia Severus, el joven apretó los dientes, dispuesto a no quedar mal.

Cuando dejó de notar la acción de la magia se miró el antebrazo: la oscura Marca Tenebrosa contrastaba con su, aunque ahora ensangrentada, pálida piel. Ya era un mortífago.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus entró silenciosamente en su habitación. Sus demás compañeros ya dormían. Se tiró en la cama e, instintivamente, se llevó la mano al antebrazo izquierdo. La Marca le quemaba, pues Voldemort jamás usaba ungüentos para curar las heridas, pero se sentía extrañamente importante.

Ahora era un espía. Tenía que seguir actuando como un alumno normal, y nada le ocurriría. Ahora sólo podía obtener información, pero cuando saliese de Hogwarts, entonces demostraría realmente su valía, entonces podría demostrar que era _apto_ y podría acabar con ese estúpido de Potter y sus amigos.

No dejaré que me la arrebates pensó en la oscuridad mientras apretaba el puño.

Bueno, Sevy ya es mortífago. Ahora empieza la caña... (si es que algún día este fict se anima xD)Por cierto, si me dejáseis un review os lo agradecería, que no llevo ninguno T.T bua


	3. Pelea extraescolar

Bien... aquí tenéis el esperado nuevo capítulo de 'Juego Tenebroso' cri cri cri jejeje..sabía que lo esperabais, pero tanto como para no poder dormir.. cri cri cri Ahem..en fin, espero que pronto batamos el récord de 0 reviews en 3 capítulos! hasta los grillos pasan

Por cierto, lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos de Sevy

_Dedicado a Lanier_

-3-

Pelea extraescolar

Entró en la clase de Encantamientos como todos los días. Como todos los días, los de Gryffindor se le quedaron mirando, con una burlona sonrisa en el rostro, esperando que los Merodeadores hiciesen su siempre inigualable aparición. Como todos los días, apostaban qué 'bromas' gastarían al paliducho, pelo grasiento, marginado Snape. Pero para Severus era un día diferente. Se sentó en la mesa que había junto a la ventana, con una mueca en los labios, esperando, con unas ganas de verles aparecer por la puerta, tan arrogantes y creídos, que no había sentido nunca.

' Venga, Cornamenta. ¿Pretendes que nos lo creamos?'

Severus sonrió cínicamente sin volver la vista atrás. No necesitaba girarse para reconocer la voz del dios del cabello perfecto y el eterno humor ingenioso. El gran Sirius Black.

' Por supuesto. Apuesto la mitad de mis galeones a que Snivellus llevará los calzoncillos grises' dijo la voz de Potter.

'Oíd, chicos. James se está arriesgando realmente, teniendo en cuenta que el pelo grasiento siempre lleva los calzoncillos grises' dijo Sirius.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Sin embargo, Severus siguió relajado, tranquilo, sin girarse.

Entonces habló una voz femenina, una voz que le acariciaba todas las noches en sus sueños, susurrándole palabras de amor que nunca oiría de sus labios.

'¡James, no seas así! Pensaba que habías decidido dejarle en paz...' dijo Lily.

'Claro que sí, princesa. Pero es que Sirius me hace reincidir' protestó James 'Échale la culpa a él. ¡Es una mala influencia!'

'Sin embargo' dijo Sirius 'Yo no tengo ninguna chica que me ate con lo que, si me disculpáis..'

Severus escuchó los pasos del Gryffindor acercándose, pero siguió a lo suyo.

'¿Qué te cuentas, Snivellus¿Me echabas de menos?'

El Slytherin acentuó más su mueca burlona.

'Desde luego' dijo 'Tanto como a un chicle pegado a la suela del zapato'

'Ay, Snivellus, cuándo aprenderás' dijo Sirius 'Deberías sentirte honrado de que haya decidido convertirte en mi pasatiempo favorito'

'Pues ten cuidado, tanto ocio no puede ser bueno' replicó Severus.

'Me aburres, Snivellus' resopló Sirius ' Y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me aburro ¿no?' dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su varita'

Severus sonrió más cínicamente aún.

_Venga, pruébame. Te llevarás una grata sorpresa_

Sirius iba a pronunciar el primer maleficio cuando notó la mano de James en su hombro.

'Eh, aquí no' susurró su amigo 'Si lo haces Lily me obligará a detenerte, y no quiero quedar en un ridículo tan espantoso delante de Snivellus'

Sirius entornó los ojos amenazadoramente mientras observaba al siempre burlón Slytherin.

'Cuando quieras y como quieras' dijo, apretando la mandíbula.

'Lo mismo digo'

'Muy bien. Entonces quedamos en la cabaña de Hagrid a las cinco en punto. Y procura no retrasarte, Snivellus, o tendré que adivinar antes de tiempo el color de tus calzoncillos'

Severus sonrió.

'Bien' dijo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Severus se metió las manos dentro de la larga túnica negra. Hacía un viento terrible, pero daba igual, porque sólo con pensar en lo que se avecinaba, en que por fin podría darles su merecido a esos engreídos, se le aceleraba el pulso.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció el grupo de los Merodeadores. Sirius y James lideraban la marcha, seguidos por Pettigrew, que no paraba de murmurar emocionado a su compañero Remus Lupin. Este suspiró, fue hasta el árbol más cercano, se sentó bajo él y comenzó a leer el libro que llevaba bajo el brazo.

'Por fin ha llegado la hora' dijo Sirius 'Te vamos a enseñar lo que es bueno'

'Veremos, veremos' dijo Severus 'Ya no soy el mismo de antes'

'Tienes razón' dijo James 'Tu pelo está aún más grasiento que de costumbre'

Severus sacó su varita, y James y Sirius hicieron otro tanto. Se percibía más tensión de la habitual en el ambiente, saltaban chispas entre ellos.

'Esta vez Lily no está aquí para defenderte' susurró James.

'No la necesito, es más, me alegro: así podré daros vuestro merecido sin esa _sangre sucia_ de por medio'

'Serás..' dijo Sirius y miró a James para ver cómo había reaccionado, pero éste ya no estaba a su lado: ya corría hacia Severus.

Severus le vio aproximándose, una furia enloquecida brillaba en sus ojos. Alzó la varita y murmuró el hechizo que cerraría la boca al estúpido de Potter... literalmente

¿ Y bien¿Qué tal¿Qué tal? Y asé que el final es muy abierto, pero creo que así tiene más emoción... el desenlace de la pelea lo descubriréis en el próximo episodio!

Dudas, sugerencias y maldiciones en el botoncito de reviews o:


End file.
